SDE-1
SDE-1 is the main setting for the Highland Comics Franchise, created by Spencerdude95. Description The earth's greatest hero is Solarman, who in his civilian life is Sean Scott, a medical doctor who has been living with the fact that his real name is Aristros, an alien scientist who fell to Earth years ago after he was left with amnesia during a return trip to his home planet of Eshtan. Since then, he had gotten a doctorate in medical practice, had gotten married, and had two sons (Sam and Shiloh), who join him as Bulletproof and Solarboy. Eventually, Solarman's twin, general Commodias, invades the Earth, revealing that Solarman's race are tyrants, not galactic heroes like the naive man believed. Solarman saves a Eshtanian girl named Matrizia from being killed for showing compassion and trains her to become Solargirl. He eventually learns she is the daughter of the Eshtanian Emperor God Natas through a concubine and can usurp him if she wanted to. History World War II - The First Heroes The first superhero is Mister Dollar Bill, an immortal caveman who revealed his identity because of the growing german threat. Many government projects are started that turns anyone and everyone into superheroes. Un-American When Senator McCarthy accused the heroes of being soviets, they were forced to retire. Return After Crisis Sean Scott, an amnesiac man who proved to be extremely smart to the point of becoming a medical doctor, has always been distant from humans. This is proved true when an alien named Martell invades the Earth hunting Aristros, a name Sean has been repeating in his head for years. Discovering that he's an Eshtanian scientist who was marooned on the Earth, he becomes the hero Solarman and stops Martell's invasion. The end result of the invasion releases a chemical that creates superheroes and supervillains. Solarman recruits them into the Guardians of Victory. Guardians of Victory Members Supporting Characters # Victoria Tutor, government agent # Kristen Kovacs, daughter of Keith # Detective Megan Pryce # Sebastian Walter, Butler Extraordinaire # Doctor Smith Tennant, Scientist in several degrees # Sasha Scott, Solarman's wife and Titanium and Solarboy's mother # Danielle Frost, Doctor Tennant's Assistant # Jason Gardner, a rival of Titanium # Dana Olsen, a friend of Titanium # Malcolm Croft, Gadget Designer # Candice Bentley, Expressway's Girlfriend # David Simmons, Solarman's boss Villains # Sin, the embodiment of evil # MOAL (Mark Zuckerberg) # General Commodias # Emperor-God Natas # Emperor's Heir Enaik # Solarman Black (Gregory Roland) # Solarboy Black (Gilbert Roland) # Solargirl Black (Gemma Roland) # Titanium Black (Grant Roland) # The Herd (Dennis McCoy) # Leech (Barry Cho) # Mr. Brain (Elijah Levy) # Prankster # Lady Prankster (Hayley Dent) # Keith Kovacs, CEO of Kovacs Industries # Kendra Kovacs, wife of Keith # Keanu Kovacs, son of Keith # Cyborg Solarman (Kyle Kovacs) # Reactor (Ben Duvall) # The General (Benedict Arnold) # Levitron (Henry Barnes) # Scarface (Aaron Harvard) # High Voltage (Keith Dillon) # Silence (June Walker) # Rush Hour (Victor Vaughan) # Kid Rush Hour (Tony Hunter) # Lady Rush Hour (Liz Paige) # La Miseria # Fear Master (Mortimer Oz) # Black Hole (Andrew Queen) # Raptor (Connor Weyland) # Shootout (Wilson Stevens) # Seismic (Randall Stark) Other Earths # SDE-2 - Blue and Red Solarman # SDE-3 - Greek Solarman # SDE-4 - Lord Solarman # SDE-5 - Medieval Solarman # SDE-6 - Nazi Solarman # SDE-7 - Mohawk Solarman # SDE-8 - Old Solarman # SDE-9 - Chinese Solarman # SDE-10 - Demonic Solarman # SDE-11 - Beared Solarman # SDE-12 - Black Solarman # SDE-13 - Masked Solarman # SDE-14 - Soviet Solarman # SDE-15 - Teen Solarman # SDE-16 - Unjust Solarman # SDE-17 - Gold Solarman # SDE-18 - Cyborg Solarman # SDE-19 - Evil Solarman # SDE-20 - Japanese Solarman # SDE-21 - Energy Solarman # SDE-22 - Weak Solarman # SDE-23 - Solarwoman # SDE-24 - Irredeemable Solarman Category:Realities Category:Created by Spencerdude95 Category:SDE-1